1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device such as a digital camera and digital video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years digital cameras have a function to store a captured digital image on a storage medium such as memory card as well as a function to transfer the captured digital image to an another device via a network interface which is based on IEEE1394 serial bus, USB (universal serial bus), and the like. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-283900 discloses a digital camera that transfers the captured digital image to a file server via a wireless LAN card.
The digital camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-283900 can be provided with either one of the memory card or the wireless LAN card to be connected thereto, such that the digital image captured by the digital camera cannot be transferred to the file server on the network via a communication device such as wireless LAN card when the digital image captured by the digital camera is stored on the storage medium such as memory card.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-283900 does not disclose a plurality of methods available in transferring the digital image captured by the digital camera to the communication device such as wireless LAN card while storing the digital image captured by the digital camera on the storage medium such as memory card. In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-283900 does not disclose a method to select these methods by the user's setup or to select these methods automatically.